James Young
Personality James is a calm, smart, and clever man, but sometimes he can be socked when his past is being brought up by an oppnent who he met in the past or if his oppnent is charging up at him surpressing his attacks. And due to the cosmic strom he got a lot smater. He gets angered very easily if he was tricked into attacking a fellow ally. He got pressured from a grandson who got angry at him for not getting his money for his grandpa's hospital bills due to a traffic car accident. He is caring when his wife was hurt. When his oppnent broughts up about telling the world inculding his former friends about the truth, he gets serious. History Before James became a father of the family, he was an agent working for a secret organization, until he was about to quit and move back to his normal life the cosmic storm infected him, when he got powers he hidden him from his partners and friends and when one of his partners knew he strangled her in order to keep quiet. Later, when his boss blabbers about him witnessing the killing and plans to blackmail him into exposing him if he doesn't do what his boss tolds him to do, and before his boss gives him orders he snaps and brutally kills his boss and ever employees who worked, including his rivals and every former and current enemy he met in the world. When he relaized that friends would be hated by everyone he knows, he abandon them so they would be safe. By the end he was about to leave town JC met him, he brings him to the alley, each person tells about themselves and their past crimes, JC talked James into forgetting about past by forming a family, which involves marring Sierra making the "Wakai" family. Powers & Abilities Master Whip Wielder & Swordsman:'''James has master using both a whip and a sword for both long range & close combat by using his rose. '''Master Tactician:Due to the cosmic storm making him smarter makes James a highly perceptive fighter, able to determine his opponents attack patterns & weaknesses, demonstrated from how effectively he uses his manipulation powers to confuse his opponents. Master Computer Hacker:In the early years James is a computer hacker that he can hack into and disabled any security system using his laptop. Vast Spiritual Power:James has a high level of spiritual power and has master to control it. JC warned the Wakai family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. Enhanced Combat of Martial Artist Master:Even without his rose James has skills of all styles of martial arts. Enhanced Strength:Despite his appearance James is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With his strength, James is able to jump to reach far distances and great hieghts like a ninja. Enhanced Speed:James has a great level of speed able to catch up with his opponents. Able to run up mountains, run on water, and even when flying. Enhanced Reflexes:James has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging attacks going at high speed. Enhanced Durability:James is able to resist any supernatural attacks he receives. Enhanced Invulnerability:James is immune to bullets, normal and physical attacks. Enhanced Endurance & Stamina:James can go a long period of time without getting tired out or stopping even if he gain major wounds. Enhanced Senses:James has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Awareness':James can sense any large and small activities. *'Enhanced Balance':James can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires. *'Enhanced Hearing':James has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every conversion. *'Enhanced Vision':James is able to see far away distances. *'Enhanced Smell':James is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents. Enhanced Agility:James is shown to have high agility of a gymnastics. Able to use everything in his surroundings to dodge attacks. Enhanced Flexibility:James is able to twist his body to get out or in small spaces or situations in battle. Able to counter or dodge attacks Enhanced Dexterity:James is skilled in using his hands for pianos, violens, his rose and and his manipulation powers. Multilingualism:LIke all the Wakai family James can speak in all languages. Manipulations 'Fire' Fire Generation & Manipulation:James can generate, control and manipulate fire. He can also turn his hands and feet into fire without harming himself. *'Flying':With his feet turned into fire James is to able fly at high speed. *'Pyric Combat':With his martial arts James is able to use his fire in combat. *'Fireproof Skin':With his fire powers James is unharmed to fire. Heat Generation:James can make his entire body or single body part generate heat to burn off or melt. Fire Absorption:With his fire powers James can absorb & utilize fire. Thermal Resistance:With his fire powers James can resist to high tempatures and with his Heat Generation '''he can resist to cold tempatures. '''Fire Infusion:With his rose whip or rose sword James can infused it with his fire powers covering it (except the hilt) in fire. *'Fire Whip':James can infuse his rose whip by using his manipulation of fire, covering it (except the hilt) in fire making it more powerful than a normal rose whip. It's also fire proof so it won't burned to ashes. **'Fire Whiplash':A more variation of the rose whiplash where he swiftly slashed his fire whip in multiple directions. *'Fire Sword':James can infuse his rose sword by using his manipulation of fire, covering it (except the hilt) in fire making it more powerful then a normal rose sword. Fire Blast:James can fire long range columns of fire from his hands. *'Double Fire Blast':James puts his hands together firing a larger column of fire, more powerful than a Fire Blast. Fireball Generation:James can generate fireballs from his hands and throw it at his opponents. Also able to manipulate it's size. *'Fireball Barrage':James lunches multiple fireballs at his opponents. *'Flame Ball':James generates a small fireball with his index finger then makes it larger. Once it is ready James launches it at his target, destroying everything in its path. *'Sun Emperor':After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at the palm of his hand, James then turns it into a gigantic fireball and hurls at his opponents, obliterating everything in its path. *'Firefly Light':James generates small, glowing greenish-yellow fireballs from his hands that float around his enemies. **'Firefly Fireworks':After using Firefly Light to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, James sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. 'Plant & Grass' Plant Manipulation:James has the ability to control various type of plants. *'Vines':James can make vines emerge from his hands able to grabb, lift, retract & throw people with a single or multiple vines even objects. Also make vines emerge from the ground if there are more opponents. **'Heal & Absorb':If possibly injured James can make the vines extend from his hand into his targets (if theres more than one), to absorb the their engergy until he's healed leaving the victims weak but alive. Rose Whip:James's signature technique, where he uses his spiritual energy to grow his rose into a long thorny whip that's capable of slicing through substance even steel. Also skilled into using his rose whip for long range combats and distances. *'Rose Whiplash':James swiftly slashes his rose whip in multiple directions. Rose Sword:James can make his rose whip retract into a sword for close combat. Also able to slice through substances like his rose whip. Path of the Petals:James can materialize razor-sharp rose petals in the palm of hands then blowing it into air allowing to use his powers to swirl around his opponents then the petals attack and rip them to shreds. Vines Rise Up:James summones vines from underground tying up his opponents immobilizing them. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters